What will happen?
by cl1230
Summary: Troy and gabriella lose touch after graduation. Gabriella is the math teacher at east high while troy is the new basketball coach.Troyella this is my first fanfic so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I looked up from grading term papers as I heard a knock on the door. The principle, Mr. Stephan walked in. "Ms.Montez, I would like you to meet Mr. Bolton our new basketball coach. Could you please show him around, even though he's a graduate here at East High?"

_It can't be. Bolton is a common name._

"Sure" "Mr. Bolton, This is Gabriella Montez, our math teacher."

Mr. Stephan stepped aside so I could see Mr.Bolton's face. Troy.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing the correct thing and it wasn't my imagination running wild again. It wasn't. It was really Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone thx for the reviews! I appreciate it.

Mr. Stephan said "Mr. Bolton, Ms.Montez will show you around the school"

_It can't be. It can't be Gabriella. It can't be ………my Gabi._

"I will leave you two alone now."

"Hi …Troy"

_That voice. That sweet angelic voice._

"H-Hi Gabriella."

"Come I'll show you around."

I walked around the desk but stumbled, like the klutz I am. I fell but Troy caught me.

_Oh god, why does Troy have to have such gorgeous eyes._

"Thanks come" (Gabi)

I walked him around the building in silence.

"So, how have you been?"(Troy)

"Fine, you?"(Gabi)

"Did you keep in touch with anyone?"(Troy)

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?" Troy said pouting

"Because"

"Don't make me"

"Make you what" said Gabi nervously

Silently Troy turned to Gabriella and started to tickle her.

"S-Stop" said Gabriella laughing with tears pouring down her cheeks.

All of a sudden Troy looked down at Gabriella who was in his arms and he started to lean in.


	3. Chapter 3

Thx so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!

Their lips met as fireworks exploded in their heads. The kiss lasted for what seemed like a hour but was really two minutes. Troy pulled away and said "Do you want to go out to lunch and talk about it?"

"Sure" Gabi said looking down at the floor

They walked to Troy's car silently.

_Troy's kisses get better every time._

_Gabi still kisses great._

They got into Troy's car.

"Where do you want to eat gabs?"

"I don't care"

"We'll go to Applebee's then."

They drove to Applebee's and ordered the food. All of a sudden Gabriella said "how come you never called?"

"Gabriella, I wanted to I really did but I was on my college basketball team and coach made us work nonstop. How come you never called?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me and high school was a joke. You found someone else to love………"Gabriella said sadly

"Gabriella look at me I could never find anyone that understands me as much as you. So, I'm asking you again, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know Troy…."

"Please!" said troy with a puppy face

"Stop troy it doesn't work"

"Yes it does"

"Fine I give I'll be your girlfriend."

Their lips met just as Taylor and Chad walked in .

"Hey doesn't that look like troy and gabs?" Taylor said

They rushed over and said "Awwww"

Troy and Gabi broke apart and Gabriella screamed as she hugged Taylor and Troy gave Chad a man hug.  
They caught up with everyone. Taylor was going to be a science teacher and Chad was going to be assistant coach at east high! They begin work tomorrow.

Troy and Gabi drove back to east high and Gabi showed him around.

After work Troy drove to Gabriella's house just as a storm started.

"Come and stay the night Troy."


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

"So where are you and Troy going tonight?" Taylor asked Gabriella

"I don't know" Gabi said seeing Taylor giggle she asked "you wouldn't know anything about it do you?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. you'll never get it out of me" Taylor said laughing and walking away

later that night

"Gabi, when you came back into my life I was happy. When you became my girlfriend I was happier. Will you make me the happiest I've ever been by letting me call you my wife?" Troy asked taking a box out of his pocket which revealed a 4 caret ring.

"Yes, yes and Yes!" Gabi said ready for her new life, together.


End file.
